Late Christmas present
by mariolink101
Summary: Sorry this is late we haven't had any internet since Christmas day. Yea I know sucks... And I was planning to do this a one-shot. After I am done with the next chapter. (Which hopefully be the last.) Will connect them... If that makes sense.


In a small planet, far away from a planet we known as earth is having one of it's greatest spars. In every second there is a blow of force. There is two men fighting each other with blond spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Come on Gohan I know your better then this." The tallest man said. "I know dad I was trying to surprise you." A smaller man that was called Gohan said as he kept dodging blows.

"Gohan I know you power level better then any one, you couldn't fool me!" The man shouted smirking at his son. "Stop it Goku and Gohan your going to destroy my star!" A blue man shouted from inside his yellow dome.

"Sorry King Kai you know me and Gohan can't train at our place. Chi-Chi would get mad at us!" Goku shouted as there hair turned black alone side there eyes. "Then go train somewhere else where nobody could interrupt you two." King Kai said.

"Hmm." Goku and Gohan mumbled as they felt a power spike. "Did you feel that Gohan?" Goku said. "Yes and it came from back on earth." Gohan said but a second later all three of them gasped as they felt tons of people on earth power level dropping... And fast. "What is this power I am feeling." Gohan said getting worried. "I don't know son lets check it out." Goku said as Gohan nodded. "Lets go." Goku said as he handed his hand to Gohan and gladly accept it.

After Gohan have a find grip Goku put two of his fingertips onto his forehead. "We'll be back shortly King Kai." Goku said as they both vanished. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but it doesn't feel good." King Kai said.

Few minutes earlier back on earth, the earth will be in crises.

**"LEGENDARY WARRIORS, THOSE DESTINED TO OBSTRUCT MY IMMORTALITY. IN OTHER WORDS, YOU TWO!" **A huge purple shadow shouted as it got up. **"TAKING THE GARDEN OF LIGHT'S POWER TO CREATE ALL THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN A SIMPLE TASK! BUT THEN YOU TWO CAME!" **It said as it was talking about two girls.

The one in black and the other white. They are the light of the gardens of Light and Rainbow. They are Pretty Cure. **"FOR THE SAKE OF DARKNESS, I MUST SEND THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS TO OBLIVION FOR ALL ETERNITY!" **The thing started shouting as the woods are being demolished.

"To destroy the Pretty Cure..." A phone said inside the Black girl's pouch. "He came all the way here-Mipo." Another phone said inside the white girls pouch.

"No way." The white girl A.K.A Cure white said. "I can't believe this." The black girl A.K.A Cure black said.

Mean while in the town outside of the woods. It was a lovely day without a cloud in the sky... But that wasn't for long as bronze clouds start appearing.

Already the people of the town noticed the change of weather and started asking questions that none of them knew. When the clouds covered the entire sky is like the entire earth have been frozen in time

However Goku and Gohan appeared and looked at the damage. "It doesn't look like anything is damage." Goku said rubbing his head. "But dad look." Gohan said as he pointed at nothing. "But there isn't anything there?" Goku said failing to see the point.

"That's what I mean dad, their is no one around. I can't feel anybody's life energy." Gohan said as they noticed a huge crack in the sky outside of this town

"What is that? You think it might of come from the other world?" Gohan asked. "Think so I can feel lots of bad energy coming out of there." Goku said as they were about to take flight.

"No it didn't come from the other world." King Kai said through there minds. "What do you mean King Kai. Who else could it be?" Goku asked.

"It came from the Dark Zone." King Kai said as they tilted there heads. "Dark Zone?" Goku and Gohan said.

"In another part of this universe there is a planet that holds Light and Darkness. The light is the Garden of light while the darkness is the Dark Zone. The queen of the light tried to keep the worlds in balance so it wouldn't be consumed by darkness. However recently the king of the darkness stole the seven jewels, these are called "Hearty's" Creation of all things. The queen is trying anything she can to keep her lands safe... However she is loosing her power's." King Kai said.

"Wow he sounds strong." Goku said getting exited. Gohan sighed for his farther. His dad can't help but fight someone, even if it's stronger then he is.

Before they could speak further they heard shouting from the distance and tons of wind came surrounding the city. Goku and Gohan stayed calm as they experienced this before.

However the wind got stronger and they got pushed back a little. "Dad up their!" Gohan shouted as they looked at the sky. They could see two small dots and two bigger dots. "You get the two little, I'll get the other two!" Goku shouted as he flew up while Gohan did the same.

Goku managed to catch what look like girls. The black one has a pale orange hair and brown eyes. Her outfit is a purple/black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes.

The second has dark blue hair and eyes. Her outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it and white shoes.

"What power." Cure black said as they noticed they have been caught. When they looked up it was Goku. "Yosh."

"Whaa!" Both of them shouted as they got of his lap. "Oh sorry did I startled you two." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"DAD I GOT THEM!" Gohan shouted as he brought down two creatures. One of them is white and green in some places, it has rabbit ears with a crown. The other one wears a purple cloak with a yellow rope, it has a white scarf around his head with a star on the left side.

"Porun!" Cure white said as she took the white creature . "Wisdom!" Cure black said as she took the other creature.

**"WELL. THIS IS UNEXPECTED."** The dark king said of in the distance. They started looking at the tower of darkness.** "I WOULD OF NEVER GUESS YOU TWO SAIYANS WOULD COME INTO MY AFFAIRS!" **Dark king said which shocked all of them.

"How do you know that we were Saiyans?" Gohan asked. **"I AM A KING OF DARKNESS! YOU SAIYANS HAD THE MOST DARKNESS WITHIN THEM ALL!" **Dark king shouted as the girls were lost.

"Mepple do you know what a saiyan is?" Cure Black asked. "A saiyan is an extinct alien race which only a few remains- Mepo." Mepple said. **"HOWEVER, THAT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL DESTROY ANYTHING THAT IS AN OPTICAL OF MY IMMORTALITY!" **Dark King said as he short out a lot of force to the four warriors.

Goku and Gohan grabbed the girls before they let up be the wind. Goku and Gohan felt power rising from the creature called Porun.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS- POPOOOO!" Porun shouted as yellow aura surrounding it. "Receive the power of light- Popo." Porun said as that yellow aura short out directly at the girls.

When the flash was gone the girls receive rose colored bracelets with hearts on them. Goku was a little bit shocked what had just trans barred . "Goku thank you for helping us there but we can handle this." Cure Black said giving a smirk at Goku. Goku smirked back but at the same time disappointed. Same with Gohan.

They both felt it was not enough but didn't say anything. But instead readying there power. "Power of hope, stones of light." White said as Goku and Gohan whispering there signature move. "Face towards the future, and press onward."

"PRETTY CURE, RAINBOW STORM!" Pretty cure shouted as they released a huge rainbow colored beam. **"FOOLS!" **Dark King said as he raised his arm blocking it with ease. The girls gripped there hands harder to make there attack more powerful.

However the Dark King stopped it and was unscathed. "No way." White said in disbelieve. "He- he blocked it." Black said. "Now is our turns. ready Gohan?" Goku said as a blue orb covering his palm.

"Ready... Ka." Gohan said building his energy up. "MEHAME!" They said as there energy build up. "What the...?" The girls both said as they looked at the saiyans. "HAAAAA!"

Then two massive beam energy launched at the Dark King. **"DO YOU TWO REALLY THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME!" **Dark King said as he did the same as last time.

"That's what you think Gohan now!" Goku shouted as he turned Super Saiyan. "Right dad!" Gohan shouted as he did the same.

**"ENOUGH ALL READY ALL YOU ARE DOING IS WASTING YOUR** **ENERGY!" **Dark King said as he unleashed his darkness to There Kamehameha. "Impossible!" Goku shouted as the darkness consumes the light.

"Not even them could defeat him- Mipo." Mipple said as they all got dragged into different buildings.

(A/C Now I know what you are thinking, "Why can't the Kamehameha even do it." Well here's your answer.. I believe the precures and there enemy's has a power like Goku and Gohan. So yea that's my answer.)


End file.
